Poolside Fun
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Rachel's life has improved over the last two years including being friends with Santana and Quinn and the trio have become good friends as the diva goes over to Santana's to go swimming for some fun then it takes an unexpected turn. Will the Cheerios take the plunge into the unexpected? How will Rachel take it? What will this mean their friendship? G!p Quinn and G!p Santana


Poolside Fun

* * *

If someone would have told me that Quinn and Santana would become two of my closest friends in the middle of junior year then I would have recommend several doctors to get their brains check out but it's true. When Quinn invited me to go swimming with her Santana to say that I was surprised would be an colossal understatement of the year but I agreed because there's nothing that I wanted more than to be friends with them. Ever since I broke things off with Finn in the middle of junior year, the two co-captains have been rather cordial toward me even kind if I do say so often inviting me on their Unholy Trinity slumber parties and shopping trips. I don't know what brought on this change in the both of them but I chose not to question it for fear it might burst the bubble that we managed to created. We gotten much close since they revealed to me their deepest, darkest secret that they both of them are both intersexes during one of our slumber parties when we shared a bed together and both Cheerios were sporting prominent erections.

They were quite worried that I would run off to use their secrets against them to get back at them for all of the hardships that they caused me the last three years but I reassure them that I would never do such a thing. Their friendship means too much to be to obtain something as fleeting as popularity and their secret was safe with me. Although they were hesitant to believe but nothing had change between us and they were same girls I have come to love and respect deeply. The Glee club dynamics have changed as Finn's no longer my co-captain since he never really wanted the responsibility in the first place with Quinn and Santana backing me on certain decisions that I feel will make the club ready for Nationals this year. They reigned me in when I become too much and call me out on my bullshit as well when there's time to relax the reigns a little bit.

I applied for a part-time job at Mario's pizzeria to pay for some extra dance and acting lessons as well as look impressive on my college applications but it also meant that I wouldn't have a lot of time to spend with my girls. When I told them this, they pouted and whined…. Well Santana whined childishly about me not getting enough alone time with if I started working but I assured that my working wouldn't cut into her one-on-time with me but it was adorable. In preparations for Nationals, my birth mother Shelby Corcoran came back into my life and my Fathers were on the fence about allowing back into my life which I understood but I represented them with a presentation on the good it could do me.

As much as I love my Fathers and grateful to them for everything that they've done for me but I always felt this void in my heart that only my mother could fill. Shelby and I had a rocky start, trying to figure out what to do with our new relationship but we found our rhythm and I even manage to a close sisterly relationship with Riley, my eight year old adoptive sister. Mom got a job at McKinley as the substitute History teacher and she now co-directs the New Directions as her star soloist from Vocal Adrenaline Jesse St James transferred over. He has been trying to win me back after we dated during freshman year only to find out that he was only to throw me off my game so his group could win before throwing eggs at me in the parking lot. I was disappointed in him for doing that and in myself for not seeing what kind of person he truly was as Quinn and Santana have become protective over me as they don't trust Jesse.

I don't trust my e-boyfriend but I am one for giving second chances although I'm not walking into this newfound relationship blind as I was two years ago. In the six months I've had the job at Mario's I managed to get employee of the month several times and made friends with some of my coworkers although my one of my managers often tries to make my life at work difficult by making me do things that she should be doing. It annoys me greatly but this job pays well and I like working here even though it can be demanding as I have to deal with different kinds of people on a daily basis. I am getting sick of the smell of pizza but whatever leftover pizza at the end of day I get to take home which Daddy, Quinn and Santana enjoys immensely. Today's Saturday and it's the one of rare day off that I have when I am awaken by the sound of my phone signaling a text message.

I open it to see that it's from Santana asking me if I was up for a drip in the pool and I replied, saying that I would see them around one before getting out of bed to get ready for the day. I took a quick shower followed by my moisturizing routine before changing into a pair of red shorts and a simple white tank top along with my flip-flops. I put on my hot pink bikini underneath my clothes before packing a towel, sunscreen, and an extra set of clothes to lounge in then walk down the stairs to find both of my dads in the kitchen. I kiss the both of them on the cheek.

"What are you up to this afternoon, baby girl?" Daddy asked curious.

"I'm going to going swimming with Santana and Quinn. Have a girls' day, relaxing and I think that we're long overdue since we haven't had one in awhile so I might be home late or I might sleepover" I said smiling.

"Call us and let us know what you decide to do okay" Dad said kissing me on the temple. "Tell the girls that I said hello"

"I will" I said leaving.

I walked to Santana's since it was only two blocks over before knocking on the front door to see Mrs. Lopez standing behind it with a smile on her face as she let me inside.

"Santana and Quinn are out back and there's money on the counter for food. Mr. Lopez and I will be gone until Monday so try to keep house in one piece" Mrs. Lopez instructed.

"You can count on me Mrs. Lopez" I said with a nod.

"I trust you, Rachel and it's Maribel or Mami to you" Maribel winked.

"Of course"

With that the couple left and I walked through the house to the backyard to find both Cheerio lounging on the lounge chairs in front of the pool, unaware of my presence as I take in their appearance. Quinn was wearing a purple bikini top and green swim trunks while Santana was wearing a red bikini top and black swim trunks with a pair of Ray Bands sunglasses on top of her head. It's easily seen that both girls are very attractive but they're more than that, most people don't know is that Santana is quite sweet and can be very cute when she doesn't get her way. The head Cheerio is very artistic as she allowed to me see a few of her sketchbooks and they're very good as well as there's a few stories that she's written. I quickly shed my outer clothes, placing them into my backpack and throwing my towel over my shoulder before stepping out when girls turned to look up at me, dazed as they looked me up and down.

"Damn Estrella, that's what you've been hiding under all those animal sweater"

"I wasn't really hiding" I shrugged.

"I stand by what we said about you being too good for Finn even more" Quinn said licking her lips.

"Girls, that wasn't nice. Finn's a nice guy but I chose to follow my dreams and I'm not giving them up for him is all" I said sitting at the edge of the pool.

"Damn right you ain't. You need someone more on your level" Santana said flipping through her magazine.

"Oh really like who?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Someone who loves you, flaws and all. Someone who has goals and drive to make sure that they come true but knows how to stop and smell the roses every once in awhile. To appreciate your mind, body, soul and everything that comes with it" Quinn said smiling softly.

"Someone that would want to give you the world but fight like tooth and nail to protect you" Santana said giving a lopsided grin.

"You two already do now. If you told me that you wanted to date me then I just might take you up on your offer" I said winking at them.

For some reason, the two looked at each other with an knowing look before Santana sits her magazine on the chair as she drives into the deep end of the pool and before I knew it, I'm under water. I come back up to see Santana smirking mischievously and I put all of my weight on her shoulders, forcing her under before swimming to the other side of the pool. This is started a war of dunking each others under water and Quinn was forced to join but I easily persuaded her onto my team before long she betrayed me as I found myself sandwiched between the cheerleaders. I stared into the head Cheerio's hypnotic hazel eyes as the raven haired badass' arms around my waist.

"If we did make an serious offer, would you really take it Rachel?" Quinn asked seriously.

"If we told you that we were serious about pursuing a relationship with you" Santana said kissing my neck. "That we would treat like the Queen that you and you would want for nothing"

"We can make feel loved and appreciated as well as make you feel things that you never felt before" Quinn said smirking seductively.

I shivered as I feel both of the cheerleader's erections pressing against me and the thought of both of them taking me at same time has been something that has across my mind a few times since that one slumber party.

"D-Depends. Are you making an serious offer?" I asked trying to sound confident.

Before I figure out my next move, Quinn pulls me into a searing kiss that sends pleasurable waves throughout my body then I'm turned around to be pulled into another scorching kiss with Santana. By the end we broke apart, I was left breathless and wetter in more than one way as the badass looks at me with desire and want in her eyes but there's also love and adoration staring back at me. I grabbed her by the neck, smashing our lips together as she groans into it while the head Cheerio places soft kisses along my shoulder and neck, hands running up and down my sides as the Latina lifts my legs up to her waist before moving out of the pool. Quinn was not too far behind us as I move my hips against Santana's stomach, trying to get some friction where I desperately needed it.

When I was still with Finn and thought that he was someone that I was going to spend my life with, we got our virginity together but just wasn't as special as I thought it would be. I never told anyone about that night as I was too embarrassed since it was just awkward and the badass was right about the quarterback being a sweaty sack in bed but I couldn't tell her that because I know that she would never let him live it down. We reached Santana's bedroom as she gently lays me on her bed before offering to let me shower cause the last thing we need is to be tasting chlorine from the pool each other as I took the ensuite bathroom while the cheerleader took the bathroom down the hall. Thinking about everything that's happen between the three of us over the last couple of months is making so much sense as all of the mean name calling, taunts, and slushies facials was just the playground tactics to get my attention.

It was their childish way of telling me that they wanted before realizing that it wasn't working so they change their habits. They have treated me better than any of my ex-boyfriends ever have and I can actually see a future with three of us in New York, taking it by storm. I stepped out of the shower with a fluffy towel wrapped around my body into the bedroom to see Santana and Quinn sitting on the bed in tank tops and shorts, looking sheepishly as the badass' eyes roams my body hungrily before her co-captain elbows her slightly.

"Oh come on, you take to rip that towel off just back as I do" Santana scoffs.

"Not the point" Quinn glares at Santana before softens her expression towards me. "Look Rachel, we need to talk"

"I assume that you're changing your mind wanting me" I said trying to keep my distance down. "I should've known that it was too good to be true. I think that I should go"

"Wait Estrella, it's not like that at all" Santana said wrapping her arms around my waist.

"San please, you don't have to spare my feelings. I know that the both of you are way out of my league and there's no way that you'll look my way when you can have any girl you want at school"

"Rachel baby, we don't want any of those girls" Quinn said lifting my chin. "We want you. You wanted to talk first before we did anything too rash cause we want a relationship with you, just sex"

"Yeah Rachel, seeing you in that bikini earlier did jump start our libido but we didn't want you to jump to conclusions about us although we should have handle this better"

"You really do want me?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah we do and we'll wait however long you want to have sex but allow us to take you out to dinner first" Quinn said winking.

"I would like that and I wouldn't want to think that I was easy or something" I said giggling.

"Never that Estrella, never that" Santana chuckles.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

The End


End file.
